<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Burden of Sisyphus by SongOfAutumn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208604">The Burden of Sisyphus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfAutumn/pseuds/SongOfAutumn'>SongOfAutumn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based off Philza’s stream of Techno’s execution, Come on, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dream Smp, Dysfunctional Family, Exile Arc on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Family Feels, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Imperfect family relationships, It depends on your perspective, Just some reflections, Mentions of Death, Mentions of suffering and trauma in general, No Dialogue, Non-Permanent Character Death, Or stressed, Philza is a bad dad, Philza is depressed, Philza needs theropay, Philza-centric, Poor man’s been through enough, SBI-centric, Something of that flavour, We are conveniently ignoring that Tubbo was adopted by Philza, because then that would just be too sad, breif mentions of the butcher army, he’s so tired someone give him a break, parents are humans too, philza is a good dad, sleepy boys incorporated, why are there three technoblade tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfAutumn/pseuds/SongOfAutumn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As he watches his oldest son’s execution, Philza isn’t worried at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson, Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>302</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Burden of Sisyphus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An interpretation of recent events I haven’t seen yet and thought would be interesting to share.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Philza didn’t have a favourite child.</p><p>He’d always loved - or at least tried to love - each of his sons equally. Techno, Wilbur, Tommy: they all meant the world to him, and that would never change.</p><p>But watching as Technoblade cleanly escaped the Butcher Army without any help whatsoever, he began to wonder if he’d made a mistake somewhere.</p><p>He genuinely enjoyed spending time with Technoblade. He was a pleasure to have as a son - each of them could enjoy the other's company while still being free to do their own things. Technoblade was strong, independent, and powerful enough both mentally and physically that no one could kill him.</p><p>Technoblade never died.</p><p>And that was the problem, Phil supposed. Because as he watched the anvil plummet down towards his eldest son’s head, he wasn’t worried at all. Maybe a little, but not enough to do anything more than calmly shoot - and miss - the weight meant to kill his son. When he compared it to the... circumstances surrounding Wilbur’s death, he couldn't help but notice the vast difference between the frantic, desperate man who had fought for his son’s life and the man who now lounged on his balcony, chuckling to himself.</p><p>Phil loved his sons. But he was tired and sick of the conflict that had plagued his family constantly. He didn't want to have to worry about Wilbur - Ghostbur’s - amnesia and self-destructive escapism. He didn’t want to have to constantly struggle with the consequences of Tommy’s escapades, or go visit him with the grinding anxiety of whether he was wanted or not. He just wanted to survive, and build, and live in peace like he had when his children were just that, children. It was so long since he had been able to take time for himself and work on his own projects whilst not being crippled with worry over his two youngest sons.</p><p>And so he hung out with Techno. He joined him in retirement, and farmed, and mined, and built without having to worry about what trouble Technoblade was going to get himself into  because Technoblade was strong enough to get himself out again.</p><p>All Philza had to do was blink as the anvil touched his son’s head, and it was if nothing had ever happened. His son stood, as strong as ever, surrounded by glowing green particles and black shards. He was right in his element, thriving in bloodlust and danger, and Philza could laugh fondly as Technoblade escaped rather than feel another stone in his stomach as he worried for the wellbeing of his sons.</p><p>Philza loved all his children equally, but Technoblade was the one that he always turned to lean on.</p><p>Maybe he did have a favourite, after all. </p><p>Maybe he wasn’t as good of a parent as he’d hoped.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>